


Alice

by litakelly



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Doc being a gentleman, F/M, First Meetings, I don’t know how to tag this, New Beginnings, Proud Aunt Gus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wynonna and Doc meet their daughter, Wynonna is unprepared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: Wynonna and Doc finally go to meet their little girl. Set sometime after Season 4, so I imagine between Season 3 and the time jump in the garden that Alice is about 4 years old. Enjoy :3
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Doc stood by the truck down at the end of the drive, deciding to have a quick smoke before joining Wynonna up at her aunt’s new home. They had driven a long way and the journey had only made him more anxious. He struck a match to light his cigarillo and shook it out as he inhaled the first breath of tobacco. He felt his nerves settle as the nicotine hit his system and relaxed before a voice startled him.

“Smokesing is bad for you.”

Doc looked around for the source of the noise and noticed two legs dangling from the tree behind him. He removed his hat and held it over his chest as he stepped closer. He immediately put out the cigarillo and tucked it into his coat for later as he got a better look at the little girl in the tree.

“Right you are, little lady. I beg your forgiveness for indulging such a terrible habit, I was unaware of your presence.”

“S’alright. I won’ tell.”

“I am most grateful. Might I help you down from your perch?”

“Wha’s a berch?”

“The branch upon which you find yourself.”

“You talk funny.” She giggled. 

“I have been told.”

She reached out her arms as he approached and he gently lifted her down from the tree, kneeling in front of her to help brush the bark and leaves off her.

“Thanks,” she said smiling at him.

Seeing her now up close Doc was near speechless. She was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen. Her eyes were a sparkling blue beneath dark lashes and unblemished fair skin. Her hair was a light brown, similar in color to Waverly’s, yet with waves like her mother’s. Her little brow furrowed with concentration as she examined his face and she looked so like Wynonna he nearly choked up.

“You’re a friend of Auntie Gussies?”

He cleared his throat and nodded, “indeed I am, my name is John Henry, but my friends call me Doc.”

“Why?” She asked quizzically.

“Because I used to be a dentist,” he smiled.

The little girl gasped and her hands flew up to cover her mouth, eyes wide. 

Doc chuckled, “don’t worry darlin’, I’m not here about your teeth.”

The girl seemed to relax, “promise?” She asked nervously. 

Doc drew his finger over his chest, “cross my heart.”

Satisfied with this she held out her tiny hand and introduced herself. 

“I’m Alice. Alice Michelle. But you can call me Alice.”

Doc’s heart clenched and her took her tiny hand in his then held it up to kiss it like gentlemen. She giggled and it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. 

“Well my dear, I must say I could stay here and talk with you all day, but I expect your auntie will be missin’ you, and I came here with someone who’s just dyin’ ta meet you.”

“To meet me?” She looked puzzled.

“Yes ma’am, and I know she’s gonna just love you.”

The little girl smiled and took his hand as they began the walk up the drive towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Wynonna fidgeted on the porch as she heard Gus inside the house calling out for the girl. 

“—this girl will be the death of me,” her aunt muttered as she came around the corner of the porch. She noticed something in the distance then huffed and threw her hands up. “This child, I swear!”

Wynonna turned to see Doc walking up the drive holding hands with a little girl in a light blue dress and well worn little cowboy boots. As they drew nearer she could see the scuffed leggings underneath, the knees dirty with grass stains. She was chatting amiably and using her free hand to point out things to Doc who looked completely taken with the little girl. 

“There you are!” Gus called down the drive as she came down the porch steps, hands on her hips. 

“Auntie Gussie I found a cowboy! A fer real one!”

“You sure did sweatheart, but I thought I told you not to run off like that without telling me!”

“Sorry, I forgot,” she looked sheepishly at her boots. 

Wynonna gave a quiet little cough and Gus turned immediately. 

“Ali sweetie, there’s somebody very important I want you to meet,” she ushered the girl over to Wynonna who knelt down to meet her. 

“Honey, this is Wynonna... she’s your mama.”

The little girl’s eyes went wide and she looked up at Gus to be sure it wasn’t a joke. Then she looked at Wynonna and reached out a hand to tentatively touch her cheek, as if to be sure she was real. 

“Mama...?”

Wynonna’s fought not to choke up, “yeah baby, it’s me.”

“...you’re so pretty...” she whispered. 

Wynonna huffed a laugh and a tear escaped as she smiled unabashedly.

“Not as pretty as you baby girl.”

The little girl blushed and wrapped her armsaround Wynonna’s neck and hugged her. Wynonna shook with unshed tears and held the little girl tight in her arms. She squeezed her eyes and felt a few more tears slip away which she struggled to wipe with one hand. She looked up and saw Doc smiling tightly, tears falling down his face and Gus with a hand on his shoulder. 

Wynonna pulled back to look at the little girl and brushed the hair back from her face. 

“Sweet girl, you already met Doc, huh?”

The little girl nodded, “mhm, he talks funny,” she giggled. 

Wynonna huffed another laugh and beamed at her, “he sure does baby, but you grow to love it,” she whispered the last part like a secret.   


“Did you know, that Doc there? He’s your daddy?”

The little girl’s face lit up and she turned to look at him, “You din’ tell me tha!” 

Doc was smiling under his bushy mustache and he just shrugged, afraid he’d break down if he tried to speak. Alice squealed and ran over to him, jumping into his arms. Doc caught her and swept her up in his arms, spinning her round and round making the girl burst with delighted laughter.

“Daddy,” she snuggled against his neck making Doc smile even harder as he held her close. “Daddy’s way better than ‘Doc’,” she mumbled happily. 

“Oh little girl,” he murmured as he slowly set her back down, “my if you aren’t the sweetest thing in this world.”

Gus cleared her throat and fought off the overwhelming emotions which threatened to burst forth.

“Come on you three, let’s get inside and I’ll pour everybody a glass of sweet tea,” Gus moved toward the porch urging them on. Doc stood up, beaming at his precious daughter and took her hand again as they walked back to Wynonna.

Alice’s free hand reached for Wynonna who took it gladly. The little girl smiled wide and walked between her parents looking up at them in amazement. Gus followed proudly, arms crossed over her chest, eyes filled to the brim with tears of joy. 


End file.
